A very common way to deter or repel mosquitoes and biting insects is to place a mosquito coil or a mosquito candle in the area where the deterrent effect is required. The smoke from the mosquito coil and the vapor from the mosquito candle provides a deterrent to biting insects. A disadvantage with these coils and candles is that the effective deterrent area is not very large. If the mosquito coil or candle is placed in a closed room, it is found that the greatest deterrent occurs above the coil or candle as the smoke/vapors tend to move upwardly. Conversely, if the mosquito coil or candle is placed outside, a breeze will tend to blow the smoke/vapor away from the deterrent area.
With mosquitoes, it is noticed that mosquitoes tend to congregate in certain areas. In a room, it is noticed that mosquitoes tend to congregate about the corners of the room. However, the smoke from the mosquito coil or the vapor from a mosquito candle does not effectively extend into this area.
Many types of vaporizing devices are known. One common type of vaporizing device is electrically operated and can be plugged into a power socket. The device contains a small reservoir of liquid repellent/fragrance/deodorizing agent etc and contains a small heating device which heats the liquid or a proportion of liquid. Again, a disadvantage with this device is that the treatment area is not very large. To properly deodorize an entire room, or to provide a repelling action in an entire room, it takes a long time before the vapors/smoke extends throughout the room.
It will be clearly understood that, if a prior art publication is referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms part of the common general knowledge in the art in Australia or in any other country.